Battle Wounds
by Daughter of Poseidon33
Summary: Shae bares wounds from another life; a life she so desperately wants to leave behind. But soon she finds out that she can't run from your past that easily. takes place after X3. WarrenXOC
1. Chapter 1

**((I'm going to try this X-men story! It takes place after X-3 and if you don't remember it then I'll give you a synopsis: **The school continues without Xavier, with Storm now as headmistress and Logan as a teacher; the President appoints Beast as ambassador to the United Nations; Rogue returns, telling Iceman she has taken the "cure." The underpowered Magneto sits at a chessboard in a park and reaches out toward a metal chess piece that moves slightly, indicating that the mutant cure may possibly be only temporary. **I am changing it a little. Warren (angel) is at the school and so it Kurt (nightcrawler). Hope you like it)) **

Chapter 1

The street festival was in full swing as I walked; dodging people left, right and center. No one looked at me –despite my odd apparel; a long black hooded cloak- which was fine by me. In my experience its better to go unnoticed. I tugged at my hood, so it covered my face and head more securely. I ducked it to an ally after only a few minuets of walking. The noise of the crowd was just too much for my sensitive ears and a headache was forming behind my left eye. My nose burned from the mixture of burnt food, chemicals, people and other things I don't even want to get into. And my eyes throbbed, because I caught every colour, every move, every twitch.

I leaned up against the cool wall of the ally and sunk down so that I was only supported by my toes. My head lulled back and my hood fell from my face, exposing my fur and long pointed wolf ears. I moved the back of my cape and my tail, wagged as it became free. Even though being a mutant was no longer an issue, I was still shunned. It was like black rights. White and Black people where now equal, but there are still racist people out there.

I'm covered in reddish fur, with a tail and ears, have the heightened scenes of a wolf and transform either half way or fully into a wolf; tell me now, where do I fit in? Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. That's were I was going now, but I was having the tiniest of problems actually locating it. I would have to try and track one of the mutants.

I stood up and shook my long red hair out of my eyes and focused all my energy on transforming my face. Then my bones started to crack and pop as the broke, grew and fixed them selves so that they formed a wolf's. I snorted and cracked my neck. I sniffed around and my vision black out. I was now seeing through my nose, so to speak. Every thing was made up of scents. The garbage can to my left smelt of cigarettes and trash. And a few fait trails lingered around the ally. A mutant's odour is much more defined then a human's. After a minuet or two I caught the aroma of a kid, maybe 16 or 17 heading west. The scent was potent. So this must have been it.

I covered my face more fully and hid my tail again before starting off. I slipped back on to the street, still following the mutant. Then I saw him; the kid I was following. He was with another girl –I don't know how I missed her, but it seemed that their scents mixed- strolling down Main Street, hand in hand.

I tensed for a second then continued to pursue them. They laughed and joked all the way down the road, finally coming to a stop at a bar.

"Mac's Rave 'n Drink?" I read the sign and spoke out-loud. I shrugged and slipped in the door and into the bar ignored by everyone. The two teenagers, walked strait towards a burly looking man with excessive amounts of hair that stuck up on either side, and was smoking a cigar. He was talking to two other men. One wore a trench coat and hat, the other had blond hair. Something was folded underneath the blond man's coat and it looked like he had a hunched back.

"Logan, Kurt, Warren, we're back and ready to go," said the girl in a thick southern drawl.

The larger, buff dude turned around as I came closer and it became apparent that the 3 men also possessed the X gene. "Yeah, yeah, one sec. Have a seat, -bar tender! 2 waters- and get comfy," the man patted a seat next to him.

"Logan," the veiled man spook with a solid German accent, "I do not think it wise that they stay in the bar; they are only 17 years of age," his voice dripped reason but the other refused to listen.

The Logan man snorted and smacked the seat more firmly as if to say _sit or I'll make you_. It seemed to me that the kids chose the lesser of two evils and took a seat on the bar stools.

I sat down at a table not to far away, -if it weren't for my ears, I wouldn't have been able to hear them talk- and set my face back to normal. I grimaced at the bones broke but other then that I made no movement.

A waitress, with curly brown hair, firmly press up boobs, and drown-on eye brows, strutted over to me, "what can I do ya for, darlin'?" she asked and popped a bubble with her gum. She smelt strongly of vodka, smoke and sweaty men.

"Um, just water," I mumbled.

"Right up," she winked and turned, pranced back to the bar, her but wagging as she did so. It made me want to puke.

"Come on, Logan," I perked up as the girl spoke again. "We need to get back to school." Dingo, they where my ride.

"I don't see why we can't hang around here for a bit," Logan took a drag from the cigar and blew out the smoke in my direction.

"They have a test, Logan," the 3rd man finally spoke.

"How do you know, Warren," questioned Logan.

"Because, I've been helping in that class," he said sternly.

"Pftt!" Logan knocked aside the comment and took another swig of beer.

"Come on," said the German man, I'll take you home, and then come back for Logan," they all stood and walked to the door.

Logan broke down, "Fine, fine! But for the record, I'm only coming because no one –and I mean no one- but me drives my car," he huffed, then threw a twenty on the counter and joined his friends. That was my cue to get up as well.

I leapt up and almost knocked over someone's glass in my haste. I managed to stay on my feet as I hurled along the street; trying to catch up. I saw them all walking along the forest and I ducked behind a tree. I followed in the shadows and stopped a good 5 feet away from them as the continued on there marry way.

Originally I was going to just expose myself to them but now that I've seen their alpha (the Logan bloke) I didn't really feel in the mood for danger. He stunk of adrenalin and I didn't like it all that much, so I changed my plans. I was now going to tail the car. I pulled my cloak off and started to peel off layers. I stuffed all of my clothing –jeans, tank-top, under wear- into a pock on the inside of the coat. So there I stood completely naked in the forest.

My scars shone in the light of the street lamp: battle wounds that would for ever be etched into my body; reminding me that I was not welcome in society. I shook the tears from my eye and closed them concentrating on my full wolf figure. And in no time at all my bones were cracking and rearranging themselves, my heart stopped as it grew, all of my vital organs shut down and developed into a wolf's. In only 5 seconds I was a wolf. Yes it's that quick.

I picked up my cape in my mouth and –making sure not to pierce the fabric with my enlarged canine teeth- I trotted towards their voices. I tracked them for a few more minuets before they came to a large vehicle with tinted back windows. I crouched down in the shadows, so that if one of the mutants possessed any type of super sight, I would be partly hidden.

It took them 25 minuets to actually get in the car. 20 of which was spent, trying to convince Logan that he was much too drunk to drive and that Warren –who had had less to drink then the two other men- should drive instead. Fine he gave in, but not without threats to Warren's life if he got a scratch on the car. Then finally they drove away and I sprang in to action, following along on the sidewalk.

They drove down a paved road but then turned onto a dirt drive way. I followed the car more closely. At last we came to a mansion. I veered of the road and into the forest. I ran along the wall; looking for a place where I could jump over. I found a section in the fence that lead into a basket ball court. I backed up and took a running start. I pressed my hind legs into the ground and bounded over the stone. I caught the top of the wall and scrambled to get over and landed with a _thunk_, on the turf. My legs gave way and I fell onto my stomach. The air in my lungs was press from them and I lay there trying to catch my breath. I looked up and suddenly knew I was being watched, people where pressing up against the windows and a flashing light inside the building told me that I had unknowingly set off an alarm.

I pushed myself up and was about to go find a place where I could faze, when there was aloud noise. _BAMF _and a blue man with 3 fingers, 3 toes and a devil like tail appeared in front of me, just my luck, if it was a girl then maybe I could faze, but no it had to be a guy. I turned to run two more people touched down and surrounded me; a woman with white hair and Logan, the large guy from the bar.

"We don't want to kill it," said the blue man, and I recognised him from the bar as well.

"It's probably just scared and confused," said the woman and the blond guy joined us in the circle.

"I've got the kids in bed again Storm," he reported.

"Very good, thank you Warren," she nodded to him. "Now, we need to find away to remove the wolf safely."

This was getting old fast, I in no way wanted to 'be removed safely' so I took maters into my own hands. I snatched my coat and flung it over my body. I closed my eyes and I transformed from wolf to girl in front of there eyes all that was left to sagest that I had ever been a dog was my ears and tail. So I stood only covered by my cloak that I kept wrapped around my slight frame.

They all took a step back in shock and I smiled and gripped the fabric like it was a life line, trying my best to cover my scars.

"Hey," I said. "Nice weather, huh?"

"You've been following us," Logan stated.

"Uh, yeah I have," I agreed.

"Why?" he looked stern.

"Well I've been looking for this place and I couldn't find it so I found you instead. I was going to ask for your help but you reek of anger and adrenalin, so I guessed that your not the most hospitable person on the planet, plus you drunk, and I thought that just might make you a little more cranky," I stood there for a moment and then everyone burst out laughing.

"You haven't even met him and you've got Logan down pat!" guffawed Warren.

"I can do that with everyone," I informed him but beamed none the less.

"Really? That's interesting. I'm Storm, headmaster here at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. Do you have a name my dear?" she was sweat and smelled like rain and kindness, I liked her.

"I'm Shae-Lin Marcy. But I like Shae," I headed out my hand and she shook it.

"Well, come inside, you'll catch a cold out here," she took my arm and lead me into the school.

As we walked I heard Logan smack Warren.

"What?" Warren complained.

"Stop staring," Logan said gruffly. I smiled to myself.

As we walked Strom enquired about my life. "So are you a run-away?" asked Storm.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied and clasped the cloak as it began to slip. I stopped and quickly pulled it on so I wouldn't have to hold it any longer.

"How, old are you Shae?"

"I'm 18, 19 in a few days; does this mean I can't stay?"

"No, of cores not, you can stay as long as you need because we offer university classes and you can join the X-men if you want," she turned and smiled.

"I'd like that." It was truly the first time I've ever felt welcome.

"This is your room," Storm opened a door. I gasped in shock, because my room was awesome! I had a double bed, a huge closet and my own bathroom. I turned and hugged Storm; my tail following in the act and wrapped around her as well. She hugged me and I felt like I had a mom that understood me and loved who I was; something I never got from my real mom.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome," she murmured back. "Breakfast is at 9, and then I'll introduce you to the rest of the X-men and actually tell you about the X-men. Good night Shae" and she left, leaving a faint trail of sweat fragrance after her.

I lay down on my bed and curled up; falling asleep almost at once.


	2. Chapter 2

**((I'm going to be calling Piotr, Pete just because it's easier :) thank to everyone who read this story and please review)) **

\Chapter 2

(Warren's POV)

I watched Shae walk back into the building with Storm, her wolf's tail twitching behind her. I forgot to breath and I only remembered to inhale when Logan hit me on the arm.

"What was that for?" I asked rubbing my stinging limb. I wasn't over reacting, it really did hurt.

"Stop staring," he said gruffly and I flushed a dazzling shade of red. Kurt started to laugh and he hung his arm around mine as he chuckled.

"Unser kleiner Freund hat ein Gedränge," Logan and I looked at him puzzled and he translated, "Our little friend has a crush," and this time Logan laughed with him.

"I'm not little," I muttered but I didn't deny anything about me liking Shae.

"Compared to me kid, you're a baby," smiled Logan and ruffled my hair, "you only, what 15?"

"I'm 19, thank you," I huffed and stormed off, their laughter still echoed into the night air.

I so wanted to pull off my coat and extend my wing, but I resisted the urge, I had a test on Monday and I still needed to study because I still didn't understand. I marched up to my room and shut the door. Luckily when you turn 18 here, you get your own room. I took off the jacket and I took off the shirt I was wearing with ease (they had been made for me, with Velcro down the back so I could get them around my wings).

I plunked down on a stool at my desk and opened the calculus book, in about 4 seconds I conked out.

.

I woke with a start from a dream but now that I was awake I couldn't remember anything about it. I sat up and looked around the room and then down at the desk I was sitting at; I had drooled on my note book. I stretched my arms and my wings spread out behind me, the tips almost touching the walls.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 3 in the morning. My stomach growled, and I stood. Now that I was up, I might as well get food. Opening the door, made it apparent that I would not be meting anyone on my little excursion to the kitchen, so I left; wearing only my jeans.

My arms swung lazily at my sides as I ambled down the deserted halls. I found myself humming when I finally reached a kitchen. I pushed open the door and almost had a heart attack. Someone was in there and it took me of guard.

"AHH!" I screeched and fell backwards.

"Oh, god! I'm so sorry," the person reached out a hand and I was hit with realisation because the hand was covered in fur. I took it and Shae hauled me up. "I'm sorry," she apologised again, "I keep forgetting that people aren't really used to me prowling around at night," she smiled at me and I noticed extended canine teeth.

"No it's my fault, I didn't expect anyone to be up now," I reached behind my head and scratched my neck. She was at least 3 feet shorter then me, only coming up to my chest and that's when I suddenly realised that I was 'sans' shirt. I crossed my arms over my torso.

"I'm guessing that you came to get food," she moved and I nodded thankfully at her. When I turned back from the fridge she was sitting down at the table with a glass of orange juice, she sipped it and gestured to the seat across from her. I took my yogurt and water with me and sat down.

"I love your wings," she said out of no where and I choked on the water I was drinking. I coughed and my eyes watered but a few seconds went by and I could breathe again. I looked up and saw that she was blushing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to kill you or anything, its just… I don't know. I guess I would love to have wings or something like that…" she trailed off.

"No, its okay, you just caught me by surprise," I was vividly aware of my wings twitching behind me and her eyes on my reddened face. "I used to, uh, hate them. When I was a kid," I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

"I don't see why, their beautiful," she was blunt and it made me blush more.

"My dad," I said simply.

She made a small 'oh' sound and turned away from me and looked behind her. I suddenly felt jealous towards whatever had stolen her attention from me. She looked back and I blushed again. "So how many people are at this school?" she changed the subject and I was thankful for that.

"I think around 25 or 30, not a lot of kids really. But I guess it varies," I shrugged and took another mouthful of water. She seamed to contemplate this for a moment.

"What grade are you in?" she asked.

"Umm prepping for university, and I'm going to take the university courses here," I shifted and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I'm going to do the same, after I'm done high school," she smiled at me and I'm pretty sure I melted into a puddle on the floor.

She suddenly stood and yawned, "I think I'll try to get some sleep or at the very lest stare at the ceiling in till morning," she grinned at me and turned, giving me a nice view of her sweat pant the road low on her hips, her tail peaking out. "Night," she called over her shoulder.

I called a feeble 'night' back but she was already gone. God, between her and my shy nature, I was going to die.

(Shae' POV)

I swung my hips a little more then I normally did as I left the kitchen, Warren's half naked body imprinted onto the insides of my eyelids. His mussels where not like Logan's –huge and sharply angled- they where soft, well defended. His chest looked soft and warm, with a light trail of hair from his navel, disappearing below the waist line of his jeans. But his most amazing feature was his wings.

My tail twirled circles around my hand and I trotted back to my room. I normally only sleep about 2 hours every night –I had already slept for more then that- and the only reason I left the kitchen was to stop myself from jumping him.

Half way back I changed my mind and wandered off. I looked around the dark mansion and found the Library. I flicked on a reading lamp and meandered down the shelves looking for something that could occupy me for the rest of the night, in till breakfast. I searched till I found a graphic novel that looked expectable.

7 graphic novels later, I could hear kids rising and waking up. So I decided to find the dinning room and hopefully there would be other people there.

I emerged from the library and scared the crap out of some sleepy younger students. I guess they didn't expect any one to come out of the library at 8 in the morning on a Saturday.

I walked around them and purposely brushed my tail across the face of the littlest one –a little girl, maybe 8 years old- they giggled and moved off towards a TV room from what I could heed. I found a kitchen and make my way in.

"Good morning," I called on the off chance that anyone was in there and I was greeted by 5 drowsy but cheery faces.

"Morning," grunted a brown haired boy.

"I'm Rogue," the southern girl from the bar, "and this is Bobby."

"I'm kitty," a cute girl with a hug smile shook my hand.

"Piotr or Pete," a hug guy, with a thick Russian accent introduced himself.

"Shae," I told them and snatched a cup from the cabinet and filled it with water. "So what's for breakfast?" I asked as I closed the fridge door with my foot.

"What ever you can find in the kitchen really," answered Bobby. I searched the shelves and found nothing, but when I looked in the fridge I found something that was just right.

I took out the hunk of raw meat and plopped it into a bowl. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy when I put it in to the microwave and set it to 5 mins. I turned back to explain, "I have wolf DNA mixed in with mine, so I have 'wolfish' tendencies, like raw meat and I don't sleep as much as other people. It's weird I know, but a girl needs to eat."

My food beeped and I dug in. It didn't take me long to finish, and to tell the truth, I had slowed myself down for fear of scaring my new friends.

"Good morning all. Shae, I see you've met almost everyone," I twisted 'round to see Storm, a coffee cup in her hand. "I want you guys to show Shae down to the Danger Room at 8:45 so she can watch and get acquainted with everything," she informed the others and they all nodded, then she left.

I sat and cocked my eyebrow at Kitty, "Danger room?" I asked.

"Oh, right! I totally forgot that you don't know what the Danger room is! It's a training room down in the lower floors. It tests your powers and stuff like that," answered kitty.

"Speaking of powers; what's yours?"

"I can become intangible and got through things," Kitty smiled brightly and demonstrated by placing her hand through Bobby's head. "My code name is shadowcat," she informed me.

"I can make and control ice, and they call me iceman," Bobby illustrated his power by creating an ice rose.

"I'm just a plain human now, but I use to take others powers or life force when I touched them," Rogue said it a little sadly, like the power held awful memories.

"I turn into, solid organic steel, and I'm called Colossus," Pete was abruptly silver.

"You powers are all a lot cooler then mine. I destroy countless outfits when ever I faze, I eat raw meat, only sleep for like 2 hours and am half a wolf," I complained.

"I think it would be awesome, to be a wolf. You could run every where! No need to pay for bus fair," Rogue joked and we all laughed together.

Once we had settled down, we remembered the time and went flying out of the room, as to not be late.

1 trip down an awesome elevator, and about 5 minuets of running, we where still 10 minuets behind.

"Sorry, Storm. Lost track of time," puffed Pete as we all tried to catch our breaths.

"Its okay, at least you guy are here. Now Shae, I want you up in the control room with me for the first round and then we'll see what you can do," Storm steered me to a large room with panels on all walls. Storm sat and spoke into a microphone, "Okay, in 3… 2… 1," and she pressed a button and the Danger room transformed before my eyes. Where an empty gray room once stood there was now a snow storm.

I watched them wiz around the room fighting unseen dangers in the snow. Only a few moments later, the tempest vanished, it seamed like they where done.

"You ready for your turn?" questioned Storm.

"You bet!" I went out into the hall way and Kitty got me a uniform. I pulled it on –after making a few adjustments with a par of scissors- I was ready. I strode out into the middle of the room and Storm's voice spoke from the speakers around the room.

"Okay Shae, I want you to defeat what ever opponent that faces you. If it gets to much just holler," I nodded and my surroundings changed into a clouded field.

I rotated on the spot, my ears straining to hear something. And I did, a huge man with an even bigger gun stepped in front of me and I let out a feral growl, my ears laid back against my scull and my tail stopped moving.

I leaped swiftly and shredded my outfit as I transformed, using all my power to propel myself forward at the man. He knocked me aside with his gun and I went flying and hit a tree. I stood and shook myself off.

I kept jumping and he kept deflecting me, I was starting to get fed up. I charged but this time he raised his gum and shot. I stopped in my tracks and ducked but the bullet grazed my shoulder anyway. I howled in pain but got to my feet all the same. I attacked and felt a warm tingling spread over my body, a blinding light flashed and I fell to the ground, the Danger room was the same again.

I reverted back into human and I lay on my side, with my tail curled around me. A door opened to my left and running feet made there way to me. I rolled over, and looked at Warren. I would have blushed because nothing covered my breasts but the pain was too much and I fell to the ground again. He ran faster to me and pulled my head on to his lap.

"Hey," I breathed. "How did I do?"

"You bet it and killed the guy," he told me as he inspected my shoulder and lifted me up.

"Serves him right, stupid bustard…" I trailed off and fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**((Grrr can't sleep and I'm drowning in tiger balm cuz my side really hurts so I decided to write this chapter :) Hope you like it. **

**3 things before you read on: **

**1. The flash backs are in**_** italic**_

2. In a scene following the credits, Dr. Moira MacTaggert checks on a comatose patient who greets her with Xavier's voice. This is a reference to a statement Xavier made earlier on in the film while teaching a class, where he discussed the ethics of transferring one's consciousness into the body of another, who, in this case, had no consciousness to speak of, although all organs and circulation were functioning normally. The film ends as Moira, shocked, whispers, "Charles?" **that will come into play later, hint hint.**

**3. Its a pretty dark chapter so watch out)) **

Chapter 3

I reached up to move hair out of my face when I felt unfamiliar and painful tug on my arm. I looked down at the IV in my arm and my plus quickened. I took in my surroundings and it did nothing to help the heightened fear that was creeping its way into my mind. The room was white and sterile; it was different yet much too familiar. The flashes start, jumping in random order, going from age to age.

_I'm 12 and Jess has come home with another failing grade and this is where it all begins; the abuse and beatings start here. _

"_Dad, no don't hit him! He can't help it! It's not his fault!" my father back-hands me across the face. _

I pull the IV from my arm in a frantic attempt to rid myself of the memories. I sit up and the room spins so I sit on the cold mettle table.

_I'm 14 and father has caught me kissing one of the only mutant friendly boy at the school and he's not happy. He takes the knife to arms and makes a steady line across. _

_"That'll teach you, it'll teach you to be a dirty little slut. I'll kill you, I will," he mutters and he inflicts both physical and mental pain on me. My red fur bleeds a deep crimson. _

The room stops moving enough for me to tear the little wires from my chest, arms and face. The steady beeping that once measured my heart rate went silent; for it no longer determined anything.

_I'm 13 and my father leers over Jess with a baseball bat, hitting him over and over again just because Jess doesn't understand that he has powers and doesn't know how to use them yet. _

"_Jess! Jessy! Get off of him you fowl piece of crap! He's only 8; he doesn't know what it means!" I try to pry the bat from my drunken fathers hand with my own fur covered ones but its no use; he hits me away. I jump on him and the fate blow to Jess's head that would have killed him misses. I was locked in the basement for that one. _

I franticly search for an exist and I find a door that it opens on my approach. I skid into the hall and look down each way; there is no one. I'm not sure if I want there to be people or not.

_I'm 14 and this time I hold the knife to my own arm. Contemplating where or not to take my own life. It would save my horrible father the trouble, because undoubtedly he will kill me sooner or later. The bitter cold of the mettle blade touches my skin but I stop. I stop because of my sweet and innocent brother Jess. I'm his only true family, the only one that holds him when he cries. He doesn't belong with my father; he belongs with me. _

Tears pour from my face as I blindly run. I'm not certain as to where I'm going, I only know I'm going someone where; trying to out run the painful recollections of my vile past.

_I'm 16 and I try to convince my brother that we need to leave. To get out but Jess can't leave. He needs to stay here because he needs to be close to mom. _

"_No, Shae-shae its okay," he shrugs my hand off. _

"_It's not Jess, you can't stand their and tell me that it's not. We have to leave," I try to start up the old argument again but he wont hear it. _

"_No Shae, I'm not pulling you out of high-school for me," he tries to leave but I catch him. _

"_It's for both of us," I look strait into his eyes. He shakes his head and steps out the window, and floating down to the ground below. I watch after him and he walks down the darkened street, things moving around him as he practices his power. A 20 year old man stuck in a 11 year old body. If I had it my way, he would never have grown up so fast but I never got my way. I turn back to the window and see him vanish around the corner, unaware that this is the night that Jess is going to die. _

I brace myself for a memory that I know is coming next. It's the most raw and heartbreaking one that I have stored in my mind.

_Jess come late and I try to get to the door before my intoxicated father but he beats me there. Jess opens the door and my father grabs his shirt and pulls him up. I tug at his arms, trying to get him to let go but he wont budge and Jess is slowly turning blue. _

_"You were, out there doing magic. I saw with my own two eye. I said not to!" he screams in his face and drops him to the ground. I clamber to him but father pulls me back by my tail and i shriek in pain. He pounces him and I faze and jump at him, but he turns and strikes me with so my force that I fly back and hit the wall. _

_I try to pull myself up but its too late and my drunk father already has a gun out. I let out a the closed thing a wolf can to to crying as he shoots my baby brother.  
_

I stop moving and slid to the floor. I curl up into a ball and sob.

"_It was a terrible accident," my father lies smoothly. "I can't even fathom where he got the gum from," he shook his head solemnly. I stand mute by his side as the doctor informs us that Jess is dead. His fault. His fault that my only family is gone, the fault of the man now faking sadness. This man has never truly been my father. Only a man that for some reasons my mom loved and I had to put up with it, but not anymore, because I was leaving. _

"Shae?" asked a tender voice I look up, at an Angle. I take in a shaky breath and a new wave of tears rolls in. It's all too much. I've woken up in too many hospitals do to 'misfortunes' to be able to take it well.

I cry myself dry in his arms. "I-I'm sorry," I hiccup. "It j-just hurts s-so much."

"Why?" he hugs me closer. I took in deep excruciating gasps as I tried to steady my breathing. Once I was back in control I answered

"Everything," I whispered. "I-I don't really want t-to talk about i-it, but thank y-you," my head pounds from crying and all I want to do is sleep. And that's exactly what I do; I fall asleep in the arms of Warren. I haven't felt this safe and loved since I was 11; when I mom died.

**((Oh, god I'm depressing… I'm sorry 'bout that. If I have forever depressed you I apologise for that. I'll try to have things… nicer next chapter. Hugs and kisses)) **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_[Warren] _

I stared at Shae's sleeping form, her tail curled around her body as he hugged her knees in a finally peace full slumber. She'd been tossing and turning, but now she'd settled down and stopped moving. I watched in awe at how beautiful a mentally distressed person could be; her side moving up in down, to an unheard beat. Her lids fluttered in dream but stayed shut. I knew that I should leave and get a teacher but I couldn't tear myself away from her.

I had brought her to my room after she fell asleep in my arms. I really didn't feel that the cold unforgiving medical room was really the best place for her to wake in. There was a little warning bell that went off when it came to that.

She moved and I leaned forward a bit; my wings rustling and touching the bed in front of her. Shae moved a fraction of an inch in her doze and brushed her fur covered, long fingered hand against the feathers. I sucked in a sharp breath of air. I moved back abruptly and shot across the room. I cowered in the corner, like a 10 year old boy.

I wasn't afraid of the contact, no. It wasn't that. It was the feeling that accompanied the touch. People had touched my wings before –Bobby, Kitty, Rouge, hell even Kurt and Logan- but never had it been followed by arousal of any kind. When Kitty played with my wings or Logan tugged on them, it didn't so much as tickle but when Shae brushed up alongside the feathers it was… well… sexy.

But Shae didn't give me anytime to contemplate my situation because she opened on of her shining eyes and gave a confused look around the room. She sat up and rubbed her hand across her face. I watched from the safety of my corner as she stretched and yawned.

"Warren?" she whispered, looking perplexedly at me. I stepped out hesitantly, not trusting my male hormones.

"Hey, you, um, okay?" I asked and sat on the opposite bed from the one she was resting on.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is this your room?" she inspected the walls and my mirror that had picture of my friends.

"Uh, yeah," I answered stupidly.

"Cool, cool," she trailed off.

"Shae, are you okay?" I asked again and trying to put as much meaning as I could into the look I gave her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she gave the same answer and it really didn't please me.

"Shea," I said sternly and she looked down. I could see tears forming and I immediately regretted the harsh tone.

"God damn, my first day here and I screw it all up," she whispered, more to herself then to me.

"You didn't screw anything up," I reached over and placed my fingertips on her arm.

"I had a brake down when I wake up in a hospital, I think I did," I moved her arm out of my reach and scooted backwards so she was leaning on the wall.

"Shae, it's really okay."

She shook her head and I stood up. I closed the distance between us and sat down next to her. "When I was 10, my wings came in. My father was very anti Mutant rights, so I freaked out. I tried to _grate _them off on numerous occasions. I still wakeup at night, with the pain that I inflicted on myself. And for what? I father that I loved, that hated what I was," I cupped her cheek in my hand and tilted it up. She was crying.

"My father beat my brother and I," she barley whispered, her voice ruff and uneven.

"My brother, Jess, was a telekinetic. My mother died when I was 11 and my father took over the parenting. He was a drunk and he would hit us, every time putting us in the hospital, blaming everything on the grief of lousing a parent. I almost took my life a few times. I teetered on the edge but stopped myself because of Jess. When I was 16, Jess came home late and my father s-shot him," she fumbled on the unwanted memory. It was clear that this was the only time the story had been up in to words. "He was 10," her voice cracked and silent sobs raked through her body.

I shifted my weight and put my arm around Shae. I pulled her shivering body up to mine and she rested her head on my chest. I curled my wings around us; makeing a warm, soft cocoon. She curled her tail around my waist and I hugged her closer.

"It's okay," I murmured.

"Ug, I hate crying," she muttered and I laughed. She joined in after a few seconds.

After the laughter had died down I ask again, "Are you okay?"

"After talking to you? Yeah I am. I've never told another human -or animal- about my childhood, it feels good to get it off my chest," she snuggled deeper into me and rested her head on my shoulder.

I look down at her small round face and saw an angle. I know that it was tacky but in truth, my passion burned with the intensity of a 1000 suns and every of cheesy lines that you can come up with.

This girl had been through wars and still managed to stand up by herself. She didn't put her head down and let her neck show. She didn't bow to the pain; she hung on to the last piece of sunshine that she could see. She held it all in, the turmoil that tainted her growth. And most of all she didn't cringe away for who she was. Shea was who she was.

"You wanna stay here to night?" I asked and before I could kick myself she nodded. I was shocked but didn't say a word against it. Shae stood and moved to the bed across from mine.

She settled in and I flicked off the light. We lay in silence for a moment before she spoke again. "Jess and I use to share a room. I've been on my own and it's nice not to be alone. Thanks for letting me stay," I looked into the black hole that was the ceiling.

"Any time," I answered and I listen to her movements as she got comfortable. She stopped moving and a faint snoring started. She to the rhythm of her breathing, I drifted off to sleep.

**((See this was happier! Hope you liked it! REVIEW!)) **


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hey! So I know its short, but it's really just to get me back into the grove of writing in Shae's ****über-emo super depressing mindset. I hope you enjoy this! Sorry bout the mix up with this chapter! I havent looked at it an only just Caught on! Oops :P ))**

_[Shae] _

I woke with a start and stared at the sleeping form in the bed across the room from me. Warren was sprawled spread eagle on his bed, one of his wings flopping over the edge, the other resting up the wall, like a barricade of white feathers.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood, only to be met by wooziness as the blood drained from my head. I was still in my hospital gown and it was 8 in the morning, so I grabbed a par of Warren's sweats and a small shirt. I scribbled a small note tell him that I took some clothing and will wash them, and a thank you for last night. I placed it next to him and slipped out the door.

I had only just turned around when I saw a group of young teenage girls. They ogled at me; in Warren's clothing and leaving early in the morning from said man's room. It didn't take a mastermind to figure out what their conclusion was. They giggled and whispered as I walked away. I have no doubt about how fun it would be to be one of those Vikings from Jess's books. When people whispered and pointed, you could just hit them over the head with the blunt side of an axe. But in reality you just had to suck it up.

I walked a fast as I could without full out running to my room. I opened the door and stepped in. I closed the door and leaned on it. I observed the room and was hit but an overwhelming blast of loneliness. I really don't like being alone. It brings back to much pain and suffering. I moved around the room and when into the bathroom. I looked at my odd yet fascinating face.

I was different. There is no way, to put it. I was equal to a dog and I could most defiantly live like one if it came to it. Bitch was a name I heard a lot as I aged. A favourite of my fathers, something that outlined what I looked like and what he though I was. Perfection.

I stared at the girl in the mirror, her eyes, much older then her actual age. She'd grown up to fast, like her little brother, forced to make decisions that no child should ever have to make. Required to protect anything she loved to hide it from the darkness that lurked in every corner of her 'home'.

I was guarded, there was no doubt that I kept my feelings so close to my chest that sometimes even I would forget they where there. It was good when I didn't have opinions or emotions, that way I could do my job.

Before I knew what was happening, tears leaked down my cheek in some sort of parade. I tasted salt water as they slid into my mouth. I've always hated the tang the came with salt. To many times, had I kissed away Jess's tears and I had grown to hate it. I've grown to detest many things that took me back to those times.

I stood and pulled myself together. My sides hurt like hell, but I know that I must pull myself together for other people; like I've been doing for years. Slipping Warren's shirt off, followed by the sweats. Cranking the water on I stepped into the shower, and let the water was over my body. I use to shower a lot; trying desperately to wash off the feeling my father left on me, a filth that wasn't really there. But now there was no scum, only the feeling of Warren's warm touch. And that was something that I never wanted to leave.

**((review! And remember flames will be rejected, picked up and shoved right back down flamers through… okay, have a fab day!)) **


End file.
